


The Grim Reaper

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the angst
> 
> Yes i used my OC Alex because I felt like he belonged in this

She tried and failed to keep a hold of the guilt, it tore through her like a hurricane. Smashing her heart against her skin every time she saw Clarke. The ghosts in the trees, the dreams that get worse and leave her in tears. Even in the healers and blonde haired children and woman of TonDC. The look in her eyes will haunt Lexa to the end of her days, the hurt, betrayal and so many other feelings that it kept ripping the layers of her heart out. 

But now she could have revenge. The Sky People had failed to beat the Mountain, they had tried but they had failed nonetheless. Mountain men where massing at the Mountain entrance. Not even realizing the danger they were in. They thought the Trikru where all the way back at their camp. How foolish, Lexa would do what she hadn't done a month ago. She would bring the Mountain down.

The second they were far enough away they attacked. Using the element of surprise and the overwhelming numbers the Mountain men where easily overrun. They stormed the Mountain, entering through the closing door and straight into the fray. Mountain man after Mountain man where slaughtered. None where spared, none deserved it. For the Sky People she would rid the world of the Mountain. For Clarke. 

When the Mountain fell she appeared at the Prison. Where they kept the members of the Sky people. They entered the rooms, finding them baron. Until there was a shout of surprise as warriors shouted that they had found one. Lexa moved quickly, Lincoln at her side. She gave him back his job as healer, it helped the guilt fade. But only a little, she saw the disgusted way he looked at her. She couldn't blame him, she looks at herself the same way. 

A flash of blonde hair had her hoping, it blossomed in her chest just to be destroyed as such as she saw the face of the girl, she hadn't seen this one before. So she guessed it was one of the ones who were trapped in here. 

"Harper" Lincoln mumbles in recognition, the girl is unconscious and Lexa orders the warrior carrying her to return her to TonDC to see Nyko. More shouts ensue as the warrior disappears. This one she recognizes. She almost killed the girl once, Raven. Somehow the Mechanic had not succumbed to her injuries. Lexa knew Raven was going to be livid when she saw her next. She hoped there where more survivors. Just to calm her down so she didn't get herself killed. 

 _"It is the Sky warrior...LINKON!"_ One of the warriors call for him and Lincoln is off, taking off like lightning. As if his feet are burning, they slam against the tiles as he rushes to the room and sure enough, there is Octavia. Barely conscious. She sees her face light up as much as it can when she sees Lincoln, and she lowers the knife she had somehow acquired and was pointing at one of the warriors. Lincoln informs her that one of the warriors will take her back. He is there to identify who is Mountain and who isn't.  


She glares fiercely and Lexa in disdain and venom. But lets one of the warriors help her out of the Mountain. Lexa turns to face the rest of the hallway when a Mountain man appears. He was hiding in one of the rooms. His gun was raised straight at Lexa. She knew she was screwed if he fired, and for a tense moment she was waiting for it. It looked like he was going to say something, when someone flies out of the opposite room to him. 

They crash into the soldier, the bullet goes wide and hits the wall as they tumble to the ground. The Sky person, one she recognizes as Alex. Moves surprisingly quickly, Lexa assumes its the adrenaline. He pulls out a blade from the mans belt and straddles the dazed man. Before bringing the knife down, piercing the mans eyes and tearing into his brain. 

"Fuck you. Fucking monster" Alex grumbles, breathing heavily, he turns his head and faces Lexa and her warriors. His eyes widen in surprise before pure rage invades them, he grabs the rifle and rolls of the man. Not able to get to his feet, the boy is on his back, laying against the man, and once again a rifle is aimed at Lexa's head. 

" _YOU"_ he snarls, pure venom filling the one word, and if there ever was a word poisonous enough to kill, he just said it.

"Put the gun down boy" A warrior growls 

"Why should I!?" He snaps and glares at the warrior before returning the glare to Lexa. 

'You left us, we were counting on you,  _She_ was counting on you" Lexa damn near flinches at that " And you left us to die, because of you I had to listen as my friends.  _MY FAMILY._ Where slowly drilled into and murdered so those fucking monsters can go get a sunburn. Those screams will never go away, and my friends will never come back. They are dead because you betrayed us. You grounders are big and death being a penalty, so are we. So give me one FUCKING reason why I don't avenge them? Clarke was so wrong about you, your just as heartless as they said you were. But I believed Clarke, she was the only one saying you were trustworthy and look where that got us. Slow and painful deaths and for what? You grounders say blood for blood, better do some fast persuading before I adopt it" 

"Their not all dead" Lexa is surprised when Lincoln shows up next to her, Alex flickers his gaze at Lincoln before returning to Lexa. 

"Raven, Octavia... _Harper._ They are alive" Lexa notices the way he says Harper and sees Alex's glare soften. Lincoln may be able to stop this. "They need you alive Alex, without Bellamy and Clarke. They can only count on you. Where here to help, it may not bring back your friends. And you can hate us as much as you want. But you need us to survive"

Lexa can see the inner turmoil and she doesn't blame him. It would be a huge sense of justice for him to pull the trigger. It would lead to his death to, and end to what Lexa can only guess are horrific nightmares. Probably making hers look like a babies toy. He tenses, before lowering the gun. 

  


The four survivors are lead back. Clarke wasn't there. But she can't stomp out the bloom of hope she gained when her body was not found among the others. She wonders if Octavia will be able to hold her anger, enough to survive. Her brother is dead. And she can't even fathom the pure hatred the girl has for her. What they all will have for her. She doubts Harper will hate her as much as the others though, She tortured Raven for the alliance, then betrayed them. Her betrayal lead to the death of Bellamy. And Alex seems tortured by nightmares and broken trust. Harper didn't know here before now. 

Sure enough Raven loses it when she sees Lexa. Lunging at the girl only for Alex to grab her, she screams bloody murder at Lexa. How she will burn her alive for what she has caused. Eventually Alex calms her down, barely. Octavia is next, thankfully Lincoln restrained her in time. Then Harper followed, confused and distrustful. Not as mad as the others of course, she didn't even know of the Grounders involvement for most of it. Alex informed her of what happened and while she did look angry she wasn't as the others who were gaining hope and trust in the grounders just for it to backfire. 

She sees what Lincoln meant  by them needing Alex. He keeps them from doing anything stupid. Lexa gives them a spot in TonDC to stay. She could hear the arguing from her tent but eventually Alex managed to convince them that if they were to survive they needed the grounders. 

"I won't make the mistake Clarke did. I wont trust her even the slightest, but for now she has no reason to kill us. So we will keep it this way. Tomorrow we will go to the Ark. Bring back some stuff and set up shop. But don't trust any of them. The Commander may have ordered them not to hurt us but that won't stop all of them. Remember Quint? Watch your backs, never leave the camp without one of us or Lincoln. If we want to survive we need to stick here, no way the four of us could pull it off on our own. The animals would tear us to shreds. So keep your heads down and don't do anything stupid. They don't have a reason to kill us. Lets not give them one. And don't bad mouth the Commander. God knows it the least she deserves and it may be true but the Grounders are sensitive about her and are just begging for us to give them a reason to tie us to that pole"

She didn't mean to ear drop but she couldn't help it. They listened to him, they went the next day, returning with equipment and materials in the cart Lincoln took there. They set up metal homes as Raven used what was apparently called a 'welder' to keep the metal together. And eventually they had a home. Named 'Sky Cabin'. five bed rooms rooms where made, one for each of them. And one for Clarke. Just like Lexa they demanded proof of Clarke's demise before they would believe it. 

The bedrooms where attached to a 'lounge room' which had a kitchen and a wooden table in it. They then made two more huts. One was apparently Raven's workshop, the other was their medical room. At first fiercely refusing even letting Nyko near them. Their injuries were seen to by Harper who Clarke had given lessons to, and sometimes Alex. It took a few days before they let Nyko near them, a few more before they let him teach them more tricks. 

  


She found her, Lexa was hunting when she stumbled upon a reaper. But what other person had such blonde hair, that glowed like the sun. It was dirty and bloody but still recognizable as Clarke's. Her heart broke as she saw the once bright eyes darkened in animosity. She could barely defend herself as the girl she loved lunged at her, intent on killing her. 

Thankfully Indra showed up with one of the noise makers. Clarke dropped. clutching her ears and screaming until Indra knocked her unconscious. Lexa had to bite back the impulse to scold her for the hard hit. She picked Clarke up and ran all the way back to TonDC, ignoring the screams her legs made. She hoped beyond hope that Harper and Alex knew how to save her. 

When they saw her they almost collapsed in disbelief before they beckoned her inside. Demanding and yelling that every grounder but herself,Lincoln and Nyko need to get out. They restrained her, tying her to the cot. Octavia and Raven stood side by side. Concern itching their features as they watched Clarke awaken, just to start writhing. They had given her something and Lexa wasn't sure it was working. Then she went still. And Lexa's heart stopped.

"Fuck! she stopped breathing" Alex whirls around eyes scanning for something, Raven moves forward and shoves what Lexa remembers as the stick Clarke hit Lincoln with. They are trying to save her like they did him. Alex brings the stick down on Clarke's chest and her body jolts. He grabs a feather and puts it over Clarke's mouth. Nothing happens. 

"Again!" Harper exclaims.  She removes the feather and Alex once again hits hew with the shock stick.  Her body jolts and what Lexa hopes is her taking a breath, the feather is put their again. And it moves. Alex hovers his head above her chest, ear above her chest. Then he sighs in relief. 

"Shes alive."

  


Clarke was silent. Broken. She didn't try to kill Lexa or scream at her that she will 'Make her go boom!'. She didn't even look at her. She refused to leave the Sky cabin unless one of them hurt themselves. She didn't say anything to anyone who wasn't one of her people. Except Lincoln, but she remembers her saying Lincoln is her people once. It appears to have remained the same. 

She finally gets a chance to talk to the blonde. It is two weeks later when the blonde decides to go off alone in the early hours. She has left Alex to do the talking, not wanting a leadership role. Especially if it isn't required. There is only five of them. Alex can handle everything just fine. 

Lexa follows her, she stops at a lake. She sits on a rock and watches out as the sun rises, the morning gloom adding a lazy glow to the water. It's beautiful. But Lexa has other things on her mind. 

"You shouldn't be out here alone Clarke. It is dangerous" The only source of acknowledgement is the flinch of surprise. 

"Don't care" The words are empty and impassive. 

"Dying will not help anyone Clarke. People do care about you, Raven,Octavia,Harper,Alex, Lincoln" she hesitates for a moment before adding "me"   


"I know" is the simple reply but it shocks her. She had believed the blonde would see her admittance of feelings before the betrayal as a manipulation tactic. 

"You  do?" Lexa asks as she steps closer, voice sounding smaller then she's ever been, and she can't help the tinge of hope that rides them. 

Clarke nods

"I know you didn't want to betray me Lexa, I get it to. Your people come first; I would have done the same. If I was you. I would have chosen my people over yours and left you for dead. I would have hated myself" she finally look at Lexa and she can finally see her favorite shade of blue "Much like you seem to be doing. But I would have done it. And I know it haunts you, I've past your tent at night. I heard a few things. Enough to know you weren't lying, It will take a long time Lexa. But maybe someday. I will forgive you"

She was not exaggerating. It took two years for Clarke to give her another chance, Lexa had made sure that she made it up to the survivors. She gave them supplies, art, medical. All kinds. She eventually got them to train and started incorporating them into the Trikru. Which they did when they realized she had no reason nor did she want them dead. They didn't pose much of a threat to her people or anyone else's as there was only five. Nor did Clarke ever need to lead them. They stuck with her, but she never really needed to lead the small number.

Lincoln and Octavia got married. Harper and Alex slowly started to situate themselves into the grounder society. And even Raven looked less homicidal. And the day Clarke said she would give her another chance Lexa thanked every god she could think off. And she made sure Clarke would never regret her decision. The others took some time coming around to it. Alex and Harper where the first to concede. Then Octavia and after a huge and loud argument. Raven gave in to. Clarke had said she would only do it as long as it didn't break her friendships with her  _family._

Ten years later, and shes happy. The Ice Nation and the queen. Nia. Had tried and failed to destroy the coalition. Much in thanks to Raven's bombs. Alex and Harper where married with two children. A boy named Aiden and a girl named Jude. Octavia and Lincoln had a daughter, Jay. Quick and agile like her mother, but calm and friendly like her father. Raven finally met someone, one of her guards. Linus. 

Lexa was surprised at the blondes question for a child. But she quickly made her way to the orphanage and let Clarke choose a baby. What Lexa herself was not expecting was for her to fall in love with the baby as much as she had Clarke. But how can one resist when little fingers clutch at her own and the giggles and smiles she gives Lexa warm her heart. 

Anya. Her name was. Same hair as her mentor. With both her parents stubbornness. She was good with a blade and smart when it came to being a healer. The girl had chosen it to be closer to Clarke, but often asked Lexa to train with her. Knowing how important sword training was for survival. 

  


Yes. Lexa was happy. She could not believe the second chance she was given, But she was eternally grateful. And eternally in love. 

  


With Clarke Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper Clarke. mmhmm I went there
> 
> How where the feels?


End file.
